Sugar Rush: New Life, New Racers
Sugar Rush New Life, New Racers Is a fanfiction created by Sunnycandy99. Characters Fanon * Melty von Schweetz * Melissa Gummy-Goober * Claire Gummy-Goober * Twister von Schweetz * Juicelle Lime * Jenny Chupa-Chups * Chocolina Chocoberry * Pepster Von Schweetz * Chester * Flock * Harrison Haribo * Scarlet Juniper * Ian Bru * Sodina Popling * Grace Charmlet * Strawben Bubbleberry * Sweena Mallon Not Fanon * Vanellope von Schweetz * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Minty Zaki * Citrusella Flugpucker * Wreck-It Ralph (character) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character) Voice Actors/Actresses * Melty von Schweetz (Alison Brie) * Melissa Gummy-Goober (Sarah Lancaster) * Claire Gummy-Goober (Kira Tozer) * Twister von Schweetz (Genevieve Hannelius) * Juicelle Lime (Miranda Cosgrove) * Jenny Chupa-Chups (No Voice Actress Yet) * Chocolina Chocoberry (Laura Gerow) * Pepster von Schweetz (No Voice Actress Yet) * Chester (No Voice Actress Yet) * Flock (Haviland Stillwell) * Harrison Haribo (Ryan Potter) * Scarlet Juniper (Katherine McNamara) * Ian Bru (No Voice Actor Yet) * Sodina Popling (No Voice Actress Yet) * Grace Charmlet (Lori Gardner) * Strawben Bubbleberry (No Voice Actor Yet) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman) * Taffyta Muttonfudge (Mindy Kaling) * Candlehead (Katie Lowes) * Rancis Fluggerbutter (Jamie Elman) * Minty Zaki (No Voice Actress Yet) * Citrusella Flugpucker (No Voice Actress Yet) Voice Actors/Actresses Gallery MV5BMTY2MDc2NjY1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDY2MjE3Nw@@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Alison Brie, Melty's Voice Actress Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Sarah Lancaster, Melissa's Voice Actress Clairevoiceactor.png|Kira Tozer, Claire's Voice Actress Genevievetwister.png|Genevieve Hannelius, Twister's Voice Actress Miranda-Cosgrove-visits-the-SiriusXM-Studios-2013-miranda-cosgrove-35053251-1995-3000.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove, Juicelle's Voice Actress Laura_Gerow.jpg|Laura Gerow, Chocolina's Voice Actress haviland-stillwell.jpg|Haviland Stillwell, Flock's Voice Actress 600full-ryan-potter.jpg|Ryan Potter, Harrison's Voice Actor untitled (43).png|Katherine McNamara, Scarlet's Voice Actress Sarah_Silverman.jpg|Sarah Silverman, Vanellope's Voice Actress latest (13).png|Mindy Kaling, Taffyta's Voice Actress Katie-lowes-premiere-wreck-it-ralph-01.jpg|Katie Lowes, Candlehead's Voice Actress jamie-elman-photo-3.jpg|Jamie Elman, Rancis's Voice Actor Lori_Gardner.jpg|Lori Gardner, Grace's Voice Actress Posters Chocolina's Look.jpg|Chocolina's Poster Melissa's Look.png|Melissa's Poster Melty's Look.jpg|Melty's Poster Sodina's Look.jpg|Sodina's Poster Ian's Look.jpg|Ian's Poster Pepster's Look.png|Pepster's Poster Chester's Look.png|Chester's Poster Vanellope's Look.jpg|Vanellope's Poster Flock's Look.jpg|Flock's Poster Harrison's Look.jpg|Harrison's Poster Scarlet's Look.jpg|Scarlet's Poster Twister's Look.png|Twister's Poster Jenny's Look.png|Jenny's Poster Claire's Poster.png|Claire's Poster Grace's Look.png|Grace's Poster SparklyMelissa.jpeg|Melissa's other Appearance by Samantha Nightcore Juicelle Lime's Poster.png|Juicelle's Poster Chapter 1 It was a silent day in Sugar Rush...And Vanellope with Taffyta's gang were silently resting on deckchairs drinking lemonade Taffyta: It's borin in Sugar Rush, We only have a few racers and there are no new racers Rancis: Yeah! Vanellope, are there any new racers arriving to Sugar Rush? Vanellope: *Sips Lemonade* Yes. There are MANY racers arriving here. Candlehead jumped out of her deckchair, holding lemonade. Candlehead: Yipeee!!! Everyone cheered. Then they went back, resting in their deckchairs. Vanellope put her sunglasses on. But Suddenly, She heard lots of shouting. She couldn't see properly because of her sunglasses. When she took of her sunglasses to see what was going on, she saw Pepster, Melty and Twister jumping on her and squealing Melty: Vanellope! Remember us? Pepster: We're your sisters! Vanellope: Why hello there fellow sisters! Twister: Hiya Vanellope! Then Vanellope saw the rest of the racers, running around and being cheerful and happy. Grace walked towards Vanellope Grace: Hi Vanellope Vanellope: Hello Grace Grace: you know my name? Vanellope: Of course. I knew you were all going to come by the way. Grace: Ok... A big puff of party poppers come from where Jenny was Jenny: I've made a cake for everyone! Grace: I'm going to see what cake Jenny's baked. Bye Vanellope! Grace walked off to Vanellope Taffyta stomped towards Vanellope. Taffyta: Vanellope! I was tanning until big surprises came! Ugh! Vanellope: Take it easy Taffyta! Why don't you take a rest In your candy home Taffyta: Good Idea. Suddenly, When Taffyta was walking towards her home, she saw Chester and Flock. Taffyta gasped. Taffyta: WHO...ARE...YOU?! Chester: I'm Chester. Melissa's mirror reflection. Flock: And I'm flock. Taffyta: What the fudge? I've gotta tell Vanellope!! Chester: You're not going anywhere! Flock puts Taffyta into the sack Taffyta: *screams* Flock and Chester run away with the sack Chapter 2 It was morning. All the racers wake up (They all live in rooms next to each other, like a hotel only for racers.) The racers all go in front of their room doors, chatting about Taffyta. (After they got ready, of course) Vanellope: Silence! We MUST discuss about where Taffyta went! Twister: Perhaps she got kidnapped... Vanellope: Just like you did, Twister! When Gloster kidnapped you... Harrison: Or perhaps she was eaten by a monster...Ha, Ha... Minty: Don't be so ridiculous! Melty: I agree with Twister. She probably was kidnapped. Ian: Me too...What about you, Citrus? Citrusella: I agree with Twister too. Harrison: TWISTERS...SO...CLEVER... Vanellope: Harry! We are not 100 % sure she was kidnapped. But I have a feeling flock kidnapped her... Melissa: Or maybe Chester... Chocolina: What about Gloster? Vanellope: Gloster was already defeated...So probably not... Twister: But what about Melissa's Idea about Chester Claire: Umm...Uh...I don't know...Maybe? Melty: I agree with Melissa. Sodina: Yep! Vanellope: Let's go on a mission to find Taffyta! Melty: Yeah! Candlehead: Umm...Vanellope...I was just asking If...umm... Vanellope: What Is It? Candlehead: Dress up In fancy clothing before we go? Vanellope: That's an amazing Idea! Let's go to the candy dressing room! All the racers arrive at the dressing room. Candlehead: C...can I help with the clothing? Vanellope: sure thing! everyone agree? Everyone expect Vanellope and Candlehead: Yes Vanellope: So Let's go! Later, In peppermint dressing room... Melty: Can I help you, Twister? Twister: Of course. What are the outfits you've chosen? Melty: This pair of Vanellope red clothes. And I've got a pale red hair extension. With shiny star shoes and peppermint tights! Twister: Oooh! I love it! Twister goes into a small changing room in peppermint dressing room and changes. She comes out looking amazing. Melty: Wow, Sister. You look amazing! Twister: Thank you. After that, In sugar berry dressing room, That Melissa and Chocolina are using... Chocolina: Can I help you choose an outfit Melissa? Melissa: Sure! Chocolina brings out some glue bottle with sparkly stuff in it, a rose, and some ribbons. Melissa: Interesting taste... Chocolina: Put the pink ribbon on your waist, then add the two purple ribbons on your legs Melissa: Ok... Melissa goes into a small changing room she finds in sugar berry dressing room, and changes and she comes out looking interesting. Chocolina: Great! Once all the racers got ready, Vanellope announced to all the racers... Vanellope: Everyone! We are going to be put into teams! The first team are me and my sisters, Pepster, Twister and Melty. Since we are all glitches...We can't leave our games. Sodina is also with us even though she isn't our sister. So we have to check around Sugar Rush to see If Taffyta is hidden or something like that and our team Is going to be called The Glitch Team, Okay? Twister, Melty, Pepster and Sodina: Okay Vanellope: Melissa, Chocolina, Jenny and Harry you guys are checking around in game central station. You are called Team Fruity Cake. Chocolina: I'm with Melissa again, Yay! Harrison: Can't wait! Vanellope: wow...Harry...never seen you be so happy to follow my rules and jobs... Harrison: Nah...Can't wait to play my new game minion rush on my IPhone! Vanellope: .....So...Claire, Grace and Ian are one team. You have to check inside the games and your team is called Team Sugar Sprinkles Ian: Okay...Nice job Claire: Good Grace: This is going to be fun! Vanellope: So everyone, Let's go! Later, with Team Fruity Cake...They walk around game central station. They see Scarlet Juniper, from Sugar Speed Rushway Harrison: WHO ARE YOU? Scarlet: I'm Scarlet Juniper from Sugar Speed Rushway. Chocolina: Sugar Speed Rushway treats us badly. We're rivals, you know. Scarlet: Humph! Harrison: THE...DAUGHTER...OF...TURBO...THEN.. why is your last name Juniper? hahahahahaha..... Chocolina: Harrison! Melissa: We shouldn't be rude to her even though we're rivals with her... Jenny: Yeah Harrison: OK, Ok! Chapter 3 Later...Where Flock and Chester were with Taffyta (Taffyta was in some jail) Taffyta: LET ME GO, UGLY MONSTERS! Chester: Never.... Flock: *laughs rudely* Taffyta: ARE YOU GONNA KIDNAP SOMEONE ELSE? IT BETTER NOT BE TWISTER BECAUSE SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BEFORE BY GLOSTER!!! Flock: Yes. We are kidnapping Twister along with Melissa, Melty, Grace, Ian, Sodina and Scarlet Juniper. Taffyta: WHOS SCARLET! NEVER MIND! YOUR TAKING TOO MANY PEOPLE AND HAVE GONE TOO FAR! YOU MESSED WIH THE WRONG RACER! Taffyta, Who was in a room with metal around her hands, Screamed and kicked Flock hard. Flock: OWWWWW! Taffyta: THATS...WHAT...YOU...GET FOR KIDNAPPING! Chester runs away from the jail, trying to kidnap the other racers like Flock said. Taffyta: CHESTER GOT AWAY! ARRGHH! Suddenly, Chester appears. She has Twister and Melty with her. Taffyta: Ha! Where's Melissa, Ian, Grace, Sodina and that Scarlet Juniper? Chester: Flock getting them. Twister: Let me go! Melty: Stop it, Whoever you are! Chester: I won't. Sorry! Chester threw the key on the floor and walked off. Taffyta: I know we're in jail but where in detail are we?!?! Melty: Yes, Where? Twister: I wonder... Chapter 4 Later, Team Fruity Cake were still exploring around game central station. Harrison: Like my costume? Chocolina: Crikey! It looks so...so... Jenny: ...Amazing? Chocolina: *whispers to Jenny* but its covered in blood! Jenny: Just so he doesn't get mad... Chocolina: I see... Harrison: Do you like it then? Chocolina: It's beautiful Harry! Harrison: I thought you were gonna say no because of the fake blood...Ha ha...well I am a virus so that's the reason why. Jenny, Chocolina and Melissa: ...... Harrison: All right! Let's carry on looking around... Strawben appears. Strawben: Hi! Harrison: ..... Chocolina: why hello there! Melissa: Hiya! Jenny: Hello. Chocolina: *whispers to Harrison* That's rude! say hi! Harrison: EWWW! A GIRL WHISPERED IN MY EAR!!! GET ME THE FRESHENER! AND THE WATER! DON'T FORGET THE WATER! Chocolina: *embarrassed face* Uh...Err... Harrison: WHERES THE FRESHENER? Jenny: wow... Harrison: Gross! uh! I need it now! Melissa: Stop panicking! Harrison: Oh dear oh dear... Chocolina: SHUT IT! Harrison: Uh...erm Jenny: *sighs* look, Harrison. You don't have to scream at the top of your voice just for a girl whispering in your ear. Now go quietly to sugar rush and get a freshener if you can't help it. Harrison: Duh...bye then...be right back. Strawben: what about me? Melissa: You can be in our team if our president, Vanellope von Schweetz lets us. Strawben: Yay! Chapter 5 Later, In Sugar Rush... Vanellope: I need to check if every racer is not in sugar rush apart from my team. She knocks on Juicelle Lime's door. Juicelle: Uh, Hi, Vanellope... Vanellope: JUICELLE! Everybody's gone inside games and in game central station looking for Taffyta, who was kidnapped. They even got to wear costumes! Juicelle: My...original...is kidnapped? everbody...wore...costumes and the racers...are...looking for her. WOW! Can I come along? Vanellope: Of course! all the racers have gone though...And the only team I can remember is team fruity cake... Juicelle: Oh...can I join that team? whose in it? Vanellope: I'm guessing Jenny, Melissa, Chocolina and Harrison... Juicelle: Harrison!? Vanellope: Yes, why? Juicelle: He's a brat! But can I still join? Harrison runs into Sugar Rush, screaming, with Vanellope and Juicelle watching. Vanellope: Huh? He's supposed to be with his team... Juicelle: What the fudge? Harrison: SOMBODY GET ME THE FRESHENER AND CLEAN WATER TO WASH MY EAR!!! Juicelle: You'll kill yourself trying to do that! Putting freshener spray in your ear is dangerous! Harrison: I...DONT...CAAARREE! Vanellope: Harry! Harrison: *Dugs his face in a chocolate pond* Harrison: Nice and clean! And it was Chocolina's fault... Vanellope: What do you mean, it was Chocolina's fault? Harrison: SHE WHISPERED IN MY EAR AND ITS GROSS! Juicelle: Fine, I've had enough. I'm going to put my costume on and join team sugar sprinkles. And I do love sprinkles because they sparkle. Juicelle walks off. Harrison: Sorry everyone... Harrison walks out of Sugar Rush to find his team. But a moment later team Sugar Sprinkles were looking inside some games when they came across Juicelle. Juicelle: Hiya Guys! And Ta-Da! What do you think of my costume! Ian: Nice! Grace: Its wonderful! Claire: Amazing! Juicelle: Thanks! And I'm in your team by the way... Grace: Okay...Amazing! Juicelle: Sooo, do we check inside games? Ian: Vanellope says so. Juicelle: So lets go and look inside some! Grace: Let's go inside Pac Man! Juicelle: Yes! The team walk into Pac Man. They find themselves in a big maze, with a few fruit and ghosts. Juicelle: Avoid the ghosts! And don't take any fruit because the security wouldn't let us! Ian: Okay, A blue ghost almost touched Claire. Claire: Ah! Juicelle grabs a fruit by mistake. Juicelle: Well, maybe I might gobble up a tiny bit....NOM,NOM,NOM! Ian: Don't! Juicelle: Ok...Maybe I was being a little greedy.... Team Sugar Sprinkles never found any sign of Taffyta. So they left Pac-Man until they came across some weird game that was very old. A dirty entrance to the game and that particular type of game was a game nobody played and it was in the corner of Litwak's arcade. Ian: Cool! Lets go in since this place looks like a kidnapped-people game! Juicelle: I...AM...NOT...GOING...IN...THERE! ugh! It's filthy and disgusting and my beautiful costume will get dirty! Ian: Who cares! It will be a BIG sign of Taffyta in there.... Jenny: I agree! Everyone in the team apart from Juicelle agreed. Juicelle finally got to say yes in the end. Juicelle: UGH! okay! At least we're helping my original! Team Sugar Sprinkles (apart from Juicelle): Hooray! They all walked in. They were completely shocked when they saw the jail! With Twister, Melty and Taffyta in! Juicelle: What the fudge? Melty and Twister von Schweetz too! She sees Flock and Chester, sitting there, enjoying themselves sipping tea. Then Flock says in a posh way... Flock: Oh, yes. Look further and see who's in the next jail cage. It was Scarlet Juniper. Ian: What? Claire and Jenny: .... Juicelle: Who's that? Then in the next cage was Grace Charmlet, looking sad. Grace: Scarlet Juniper. Grace started to feel upset, and so did the other people Chester kidnapped for Flock. Chapter 6 Scarlet: Flock, can I kick you? Flock: No. Scarlet: Then can I punch you? Flock: NO. Scarlet: So can I sit on you? Flock: NOOO!!!!! Scarlet: Okay then, what do you want me to do? Flock: SHUT UP. Scarlet: Okay... *sniffs*...But before that can I kick you in the face? Chester: *face palm* Flock: I...HATE...YOU! Chester: Who? Me? Flock: NO! THAT RIDICULOUS SCARLET JUNIPER! Scarlet: Stop using my real name! Flock: I WILL, SCARLET JUNIPER! Scarlet: *face palm* Chester: Stop copying me Scarlet started to lose her temper. Scarlet: THATS ENOUGH!!! Flock: Scarlet, join us! join our BEAUTIFUL gang with me and Chester! We can be the big bad three! Chester: *Whispers to Flock* I'm not in your silly little gang! Flock: *whispers back to Chester* Your like my servant! Want some money from me? Then shush! Twister: Scarlet...don't.... Melty: Please do not say yes, Scarlet! Taffyta: WAIT! HOW DID MELTY AND TWISTER LEAVE THEIR GAME! Flock: I'm powerful...I CAN DO ANYTHING! SO, Juniper, tell me you answer! I'm not standing here until I am 96 years old! Jenny: That's rude Juicelle: Don't agree Scarlet. She's tricking you... Ian: Don't... Soon all the teams arrived from Vanellope's call to go to that game to support Scarlet. Harrison: Don't you dare say yes! Chocolina: Don't! Melissa: Look...Do not say yes. Got it, Scarlet? Scarlet: ..... Harrison: SPIT IT OUT! Scarlet: .....Uh...errr...NO! Jenny: Hooray! Juicelle: That's my girl! Scarlet: Uh erm....I will change my mind...YES! I want to join Flock! Taffyta: *jaws drop* Harrison: How dare you! Twister: It was her choice.... Scarlet: .... Harrison: I hate you! and again how dare you! Chocolina: You should have not done that. Melty: I agree with Twister... Harrison: How dare you! Juicelle: STOP SAYING HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! Harrison: How dare you! Chocolina: *face palm* Harrison: How dare you! Chocolina: Sorry... Melty: Uh...Scarlet.. Scarlet: ...erm....err...NO! I don't want to join you, Flock! I MEAN it NOW! Harrison: Hooray! Well I'm gonna play minion rush now... *takes sugar iPhone out of pocket and starts playing* Everybody starts to throw a party. Sweena made all the cakes that made everybody hungry as well. Melty, Melissa and Twister start to dance on the dance floor to the song when can I see you again. Melty: This is fun! Twister: Yeah! Melissa: I'm enjoying it! Juicelle: Uh... Melty: *pulls Juicelle onto the dance floor* come join us! Juicelle starts to stand there for a moment. Then she disco points! Melty, Melissa and Twister: *laughs* Category:Fanfictions